In the method for manufacturing of a semiconductor element on a semiconductor substrate such as a silicon wafer, a thin film is formed by a method such as sputtering, and given patterns are formed with a resist on the thin film by lithography. The method includes the steps of etching the formed patterns as an etching resist to selectively remove the thin film in a lower layer part, forming via holes, and thereafter subjecting the resist obtained to ashing, thereby removing the resist. A series of these steps are repeated to give a manufactured article of a semiconductor element.
Since residue generated after the etching or ashing or via hole-forming mentioned above can be a cause for disadvantages such as contact failure, it is earnestly desired to carry out residue removal at a high level.
Conventionally, in order to remove the residue as mentioned above, a cleaning liquid containing a fluorine-containing compound (see, for example, Patent Publication 1) has been mainly used. In addition, a water-based cleaning agent has been proposed, from the viewpoint of suppression of corrosion of aluminum line and environmental-friendliness (see, for example, Patent Publications 2 and 3). Also, an aqueous alkaline composition has been proposed from the viewpoint of removal of residue and suppression of corrosion of aluminum line and environmental-friendliness (see, for example, Patent Publication 4).
Patent Publication 1: JP 2004-94203 A
Patent Publication 2: JP 2001-168015 A
Patent Publication 3: JP-Hei-11-131093 A                Patent Publication 4: JP 2004-511917 A        